This application is for partial funding of the Gordon Research Conference on Cardiac Regulatory Mechanisms to be held June 8-12, 1992 at Plymouth State North College, Plymouth, New Hampshire. The focus of the meeting is on molecular approaches and state-of-the-art biochemical and biophysical techniques for studying the contractile, electrophysiological, and developmental properties of the heart. Sessions are planned on cardiac transmembrane signaling, cardiac cell growth and development, ion channels, pumps, and antiporters, excitation/contraction coupling, and the molecular biology of heart failure. Molecular biological approaches for studying specific proteins and specific cellular mechanisms important for cardiac function will be emphasized. Many of the molecules required for cardiac excitation/contraction coupling have recently been identified, cloned, sequenced, and expressed, which makes this meeting especially timely and significant. Investigators from diverse fields have been invited, all of whom study different aspects of cardiac regulation using the most up to date, cutting-edge research methods. The conference will be divided into oral sessions with scheduled Session Leaders and Speakers, post sessions, and free discussion time. The Cordon Conference format is conducive to free and informal exchange of ideas and unpublished data. The open discussion of ongoing work on cardiac regulation is particularly appropriate at the present time because of recent advances and the convergence of different methodologies to the field. These meetings have a highly successful history in bringing together active investigators from all over the world in a format which encourages open and free exchange of ideas. No other conference bringing together a wide range of expertise in molecular aspects of cardiac research is planned in the near future. Support for Session Leaders and Speakers attending this meeting is requested. Partial support for young investigators is also requested. An oral discussion on posters by selected young investigators will take place at the end of each session.